Stand by me
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: M/L...Cos we need more for us shippers our there. Third of the trilogy. Comes after Vacation, i think not! and Stay. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for the one's that mean absolutely nothing to the general jist of the story, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is last Part of my trilogy (Stay came first, and then Vacation. . .I think not! was the second). It's totally Max/Logan, so it's not recommended for any Max/Alec fans, considering Alec isn't even in the story. I started the first two stories like halfway through season one, so there's no virus, and Manticore still exists. Lydecker is still the bad guy. It's set 2 years after 'Vacation. . .I think not!" Logan and Max are 5 months married and Max is 7 months pregnant.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Logan Cale! Where are you?" Max shouted as she walked around foggle towers.  
  
  
  
"In here Max!" Logan shouted from the guest room. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
  
  
"I was. But I woke up and you were gone. It's 6 o'clock in the morning Logan! Come back to bed." Max said.  
  
  
  
"I can't Max. I've only got two months to get this done." Logan said standing up and viewing the room. He had new green wallpaper up (as he had no idea whether the baby was male or female), and was in the process of building a cot. Max wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
  
  
"It's looking good." She said admiring the cot. Logan turned so he was facing her. The best for my baby." He said placing a hand on Max's protruding stomach. Max put her hand on top of his, and looked up at him. "And the best for my wife too." He said lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Logan! What are you doing! I must weigh a hundred tonnes by now!" Max shouted. Logan laughed.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding?" He placed her gently on the bed and covered her with the duvet. "Now you stay here while I make you some breakfast." He said as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Max yelled. Logan ran back into the room, worry written all over his face.  
  
  
  
"What? What happened!" He asked as he knelt by the bed.  
  
  
  
"It kicked me!" Max said. Logan grinned and placed his hand on Max's stomach. Feeling nothing he sighed and stood up. "Ow!" Max yelled again. Logan bent over and put his hand on her stomach again. Sure enough he felt the gentle beating if their unborn child. He smiled, leant over and kissed her stomach. He stood to leave, but Max grabbed his hand. "What about me?" She asked. Logan, happy to oblige bent over and kissed his wife gently on the lips. As they parted she smiled. "So what are you making?"  
  
  
  
"What are you craving?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Surprisingly nothing. You better make the most of it and cook something normal for a change." Max said. Logan grinned and kissed her lightly on the forehead before exiting the room.  
  
  
  
Max placed her hand on her stomach and softly stroked the point where Logan had kissed it. She couldn't think of a time when she was as truly happy as she was right now. She leant back against the pillow and closed her eyes. Nothing could spoil this for her, not when she had Logan and her unborn child with her.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"X7-385 reporting sir!" The young boy said. Lydecker turned in his seat and indicated for the boy to speak.  
  
  
  
"X5-452 is nearing the date of labour, in good health." The boy said.  
  
  
  
"Did she notice you watching?" Lydecker asked.  
  
  
  
"No sir." The boy said. Lydecker nodded.  
  
  
  
"Good. Dismissed." He said as he turned his chair around so he was looking out of the window at a cloudy skyline of Seattle. "Very good." He repeated to himself quietly.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the first chapter done. Read and Review, and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for the character's that mean absolutely nothing to the general jist of the story, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Oh, and Jade, thanks for reviewing my other Dark Angel stories as well, it must have taken ages to review every chapter! I appreciate it.  
  
This is set about one month after the first chapter.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Logan!" Max screamed. Logan ran into their bedroom from the lounge.  
  
  
  
"What? What is it?" He asked looking at her worried face.  
  
  
  
"I think my water just broke." She said.  
  
  
  
"It's not possible. You're not due for another month." Logan said. Max grabbed her stomach as she cramped.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's possible." She said. Logan eyes grew wide, before he made a mad dash around the house packing up everything Max would need at the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"X7-385. Sir, she's in labour." The boy said.  
  
  
  
"What? It's not time." Lydecker said turning around. The boy shrugged. "Get Colonel Sykes. Now!" Lydecker said standing up. The boy rushed out of the room. Lydecker wiped his hand over his face.  
  
  
  
"Sir." The man said entering the room.  
  
  
  
"Sykes, things are approaching much faster than anticipated. Get you men ready." Lydecker said. The man nodded and exited the room.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Max, come on." Logan said trying to coax Max off the bed and out of the apartment. Max grabbed him by the collar.  
  
  
  
"You did this to me you son of a-ERGH!." She said. Logan couldn't help but smile. "I've never experienced anything this painf- ARGH!" She shouted as she cramped again. Logan lifted her up into his arms, trying to hold onto the bag at the same time.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Colonel Sykes sat in the first SUV heading towards Fogle towers.  
  
  
  
"How long?" He asked the driver.  
  
  
  
"Not long sir." The soldier replied.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Max! We have to go! I'm not qualified to deliver a baby!" Logan said as he attempted to get her into the car.  
  
  
  
"We need to call Cindy first!" Max shouted.  
  
  
  
"We'll call her from the hospital Max! Right now we have to get out of here before the baby gets too tired to wait any longer!" Logan said, finally managing to convince her to get into the car.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Sir, we're here." The driver said. Colonel Sykes jumper out of the car getting his handgun ready. He indicated to his men to get ready, before entering the building. Ten minutes later he was standing inside Logan's apartment trying to get through to Lydecker.  
  
  
  
"Lydecker."  
  
  
  
"Sir, it's Sykes. They're not here." He said. Silence.  
  
  
  
"I want every hospital checked. Do not let them get away!" Lydecker shouted before hanging up. Sykes put away the radio. He looked out of the window, not noticing the small car driving down the road just below him.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"OUCH! FOR CRAPS SAKE!" Max yelled. Logan reached for her hand and grasped it tightly.  
  
  
  
"Shh. It's going to be okay." Logan said.  
  
  
  
"Speak for yourself.ARGH!!!" Max shouted again. Logan smiled despite their situation. He was about to become a father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, that's chapter two done. I was trying to do that whole suspense thing, didn't go too well. But hey, I tried. Review, just to let me know you're there! Feedback! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for the character's that mean absolutely nothing to the general jist of the story, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It's good to see that there are still a lot of Max/Logan shippers out there.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hospital. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan sat by Max's bedside holding her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" He shouted as Max went through another contraction. The nurse looked at him in surprise. "She's got one hell of a grip." He said shrugging.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay! Here we go!" The doctor said. "Max, I'm going to need you to push." He said. Logan braced himself more than Max as she squeezed his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aaarrrrggghhhhh!" She yelled. Logan swallowed hard and tried to focus on the fact that he was about to become a father, and not the searing pain that was going through his hand. "Logan. . ." Max said after inhaling deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm here Max." Logan said leaning forward and kissing her gently on the forehead. "It's going to be over soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. . ." Max said shaking her head slowly. Logan frowned. "Something's not righ-" Max stopped suddenly and her head fell back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max!" Logan shouted. "Max! What is it!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get him out of here. . ." The doctor said before Logan's hand was wrenched from Max's and he was forced out of the room. He placed his hand on the glass window and looked at his wife and the chaos going on around her. A nurse saw him looking, and shrugging in apology pulled across the curtain. Logan slammed his fist against the glass in frustration. He began to pace quickly back and forth outside the room. Eventually a nurse emerged from the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" He asked quickly. The nurse looked at him, a sullen look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She lost a lot of blood. Too much blood." She said. Logan felt his stomach lurch.  
  
  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked. The nurse shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't look good." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The baby. . ." Logan started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The baby's fine." She said. "She seems healthy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She. . ." Logan said as he rubbed a hand over his face. The nurse nodded, and placing a comforting hand told him a doctor would be out soon. With that she left. Logan collapsed onto a nearby chair and bent over, his head on his hands. Within an hour the doctor emerged from the room. Logan stood up slowly looking at the doctor expectantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Somehow the procedure went wrong. She couldn't seem to handle the trauma. She's unconscious, I'm not sure if she'll be okay." He said. "Your daughter is fine, healthy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I see them?" Logan asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your wife still isn't stable. But you can see your daughter." The doctor said leading Logan to another room. He showed him to a small enclosed box was, a tiny baby sleeping inside. Logan placed his finger on the glass as he starred at his daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi there." He said. "I'm your daddy." He rubbed his hand on the glass above the baby, and stayed like this for what felt like hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Logan turned to see a nurse behind him. "You can see your wife now." She said. Logan nodded and glanced at his daughter once more, before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's that chapter done. Give me some feedback! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, there are way too many Max/Alec stories on this site. And the weird thing is that the majority of them used to be major Max/Logan fans! It just not right. But you know what, even thought we're lacking in Max/Logan fans, there are still so many reviewers! You gotta love that.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just an explanation. Dramagal, Logan wasn't not concerned, he just wasn't able to see Max at the time. And a lot of you seem very concerned about Max dying, would I do that to you? **Queue evil laugh**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan sat gripping Max's hand. She looked so pale, it didn't seem normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max, you should see her. She's gorgeous. She has the brightest eyes. . .she looks a lot like you." He stopped and held her hand tighter. "You have to wake up Max. I need you to wake up." He bent over the bed and sank his head into the crook of her neck. "I need you." He repeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Logan looked up. "Visiting hours are - " The nurse started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A few more minutes?" Logan asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please. . ." Logan said pleadingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll give you one minute." The nurse finally said, backing out of the room. Logan looked at Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'd think we'd catch a break." Logan said. "I love you Max. I. . .we need you to wake up." He finished. He stood and leant over, kissing her gently on the lips, before retreating out of the room. He looked at her through the glass pane.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr Cale?" Logan turned.  
  
  
  
"Doctor," He said. "Is she going to be okay?" Logan asked, feeling like he had asked that question too many times in the past few hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood. She'll need a transfusion, but the blood lines are all blocked up right now. I have to put her on the waiting list." Logan closed his eyes. He knew Max was a universal donor, but she couldn't receive blood from anyone. He had a feeling that she could only receive blood from a fellow X-5. He turned and looked at Max's peaceful figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phone?" Logan asked. The doctor pointed down the hall, and Logan headed in the vague direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max's head was throbbing. She opened her eyes with difficulty, and even then her vision was blurred. She couldn't make out anything in front of her. She groaned. She sat up, ignoring the searing pain that she felt in her stomach. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. She focussed on the point in front of her, which she soon saw was a figure.  
  
  
  
A man. She squinted, before gasping. The man standing at the foot of her bed was none other than Donald Lydecker.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwa! Ah! Ah! *Cough* *Choke* *Die* hehe. Sorry. R&R. . .please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or at least the ones that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dramagal - lol. Wow, I would never have even thought of all of that. I hardly check each chapter because I try to post it ASAP, so some stuff is bound to be a bit off. Thank you all for the reviews, I knew there were more m/l shippers out there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Max froze. She looked around the room, it was just her and Lydecker in the room. The door was shut, and the blinds pulled down. She glanced down at the drip attached to her arm and pulled it out, contemplating on whether or not to use it as a weapon if she had to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that. You're weak as it is, no need to cut off your energy supply." Lydecker said. Max glared at him and tried to lower herself off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you have better things to do other than constantly tracking me down?" Max said, trying to keep balanced.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, yes. That's why I'm here." Lydecker said. Max frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked, she brought her hand up to her head which was now pounding furiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max, Max, Max." Lydecker said shaking his head. "A few hours you gave birth to your first daughter, and you don't even stop to think about how valuable she will be to Manticore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. . ." Max started. Her daughter. She remembered going through the beginning of the labour, but after that she had no recollection of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No?" Lydecker started. "You aren't in the position to stop us. Right now we have men. . ." Lydecker was stopped abruptly as Max leapt forward and kicked him firmly on the jaw. He fell to the ground as Max collapsed onto the floor. Using a nearby chair she helped herself up. She glanced at Lydecker, unconscious. With all the effort she could muster up she lifted up the blinds slowly, looking outside the room. Nobody. She opened the door and slowly made her way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan was making his way back to Max's room after trying to reach Zack to tell him about Max's condition. He had received the answering machine, and left a message hoping that Zack would check them soon. He made his way down the corridor, surprised that there were no nurses or doctors around. He was even more surprised when Lydecker emerged from Max's room. Logan spun around and hid himself behind a supply trolley. He heard the footsteps stop, then heard them slowly head in his direction. He held his breath. He jumped as a mobile phone went off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lydecker." He heard Lydecker's voice. "No . . .she's gone. I know. Yes, I have it under control." He heard the beep as Lydecker hung up, then more beeps followed as he dialled another number. "Sykes, have you got the kid?" Logan's eyes widened. "Find her, before her mother does." Logan heard Lydecker hang up again, and his footsteps quickly faded off in the opposite direction. Logan finally looked around the corner. No one. He looked up at the signs above his head, and sprinted around the corner to try and get to his daughter before Lydecker did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to get it done already! Please review, and give me some ideas! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or at least the ones that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They make my day. . .no, really. . .they do!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan made his way to where he thought his daughter was. He entered the room to find his daughter gone. He tried to keep calm and made his way to the nearest nurse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My daughter. . .she isn't in there. Do you know where she is?" Logan asked, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr Cale?" The nurse asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Logan replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A doctor came in a few minutes ago, said she had to take your daughter upstairs for some sort of tests." The nurse said. Logan struggled to keep standing. He started walking towards the elevator. The doors opened and two men dressed fully in black emerged from them. Logan avoided looking at them, and got into the elevator, closing the doors and punching in the right level. He rubbed his hand quickly across his face and inhaled deeply. Everything was going to be okay, it had to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, I was told my daughter was having some tests done on her up here." He said quickly to a nearby doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor shook his head. "We have no tests scheduled for today." He said. Logan was starting to panic now. Running, he got back onto the elevator and punched in the level Max's room was on. He practically leapt off the elevator as the doors opened. He ran into Max's room. The room was still empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Logan exclaimed. He momentarily leant against the bed, but quickly stood and exited the room. He looked to both sides, and was about to turn when. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan. . ." He spun around and entered Max's room again. The found Max crouching in the corner hidden by a laundry trolley. She was holding their daughter in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max, thank god." He crouched down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. He ran his index finger down his daughters face gently. "We have to get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't. . ." Max said. Logan noticed that she seemed so much weaker than she should be. He realised that not having as much blood in her system as she normally did would probably kill her soon if they didn't do something. Max smiled. "She's beautiful."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she is." Logan replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have to promise me. . .that if. . ." She paused. "If anything happens to me, you'll look after her." Max said. Logan shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine, you always are." He said. Max opened her mouth to speak, but Logan stopped her. "Now, we need to name her." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Audrey. . .she looks like an Audrey." Max whispered, glancing down at the baby in her arms. Logan smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" He said. "How about. . .Audrey Elizabeth Cale?" Logan asked. Max nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That sounds perfect." She said. He looked at his wife and couldn't help but feel proud as he saw her holding their daughter, the loving look that she had in her eyes. It was as if he was falling in love with her all over again. They were interrupted as the door burst open and the two men Logan had seen exit the elevator earlier entered the room. They spotted them in the corner of the room and pulled out two guns from underneath their coats, pointing them at Logan. Logan put himself in between the men and Max, who was clinging onto Audrey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We just want the kid." One man said, stepping forward. Logan shook his head. The man shrugged and aimed the gun at Logan's chest. Logan closed his eyes as he heard Max call his name, followed by an ear piercing bang.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha! Mwa! Ah! Ah! Ah! Wow, you gotta love the cliff-hangers. They're the best part! Review! Tell me what you want to happen. . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or at least the ones that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay. . .I'll try to avoid the cliffhangers. No guarantee though! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan was surprised that he wasn't dead yet. . .but he hadn't been shot. He opened one eye, and was surprised to see Zack standing above him, his gun aimed at one man. The other man was lying on the floor, unconscious, blood surrounding his chest. In one quick movement Zach hit the remaining man over the head, and he also fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max smiled vaguely at her brother, before grasping Logan's arm and closing her eyes. Logan turned to look at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max?" Logan asked. He took the baby out of her arms and indicated for Zack to hold her. Zach shook his head. "She's your niece. Get to know her." Logan said before quickly handing Zack Audrey and kneeling down beside Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she okay?" Zack asked looking at Max over Logan's shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's unconscious." Logan said. He gathered Max into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. "She needs more blood."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's where I come in, right?" Zack asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I was hoping." Logan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So let's do it. . ." Zack said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go get a nurse." Logan said, starting to walk out the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait. You know as well as I do that they'll perform dozens of tests. . .Max doesn't have that long." Zack said. He handed Logan his daughter and made his way to the supply trolley and picked up several items.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood above Max and injected a needle into her arm. A tube joined the needle to a similar needle that he injected into his arm. He turned a small knob and blood from his arm began to flow through the tube into Max (AN: Exactly the same thing that Max did when Logan needed a transfusion).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan stood next to Max's bed holding his daughter in his arms. He balanced her in one arm, and grasped Max's hand in his free hand. He squeezed it gently. He sat down next to her and looked at Zack, who held his eye contact for a second. And then they waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short, but there's only one more chapter so I'm guessing you guys can wait! Please review! Even if you have nothing much to say, just give me a thought! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took ages to get posted. I'm so slack. . .anyway, this is most likely the last chapter, unless I write an epilogue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max opened her eyes, and saw Zack standing above her. She figured this must be some weird dream, so she closed her eyes and opened them once again. Zack was still there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Maxie. . ." Zack said. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm. . .tired. I'm never tired." Max said. Zack smiled vaguely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Logan. . .and Audrey?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan's gone to check you out of hospital, he's got some doctor that's willing to check up on you and Audrey back at his house. He took Audrey with him. It's not safe here." Zack explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A bit of father-daughter bonding." Max said smiling. "I always knew he'd be an amazing dad." Zack looked away. "What is it?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've always told you that having a family. . .and bonding with people that aren't like us is a bad thing. . ." Zack started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Zack. . ." Max interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Max. . .let me say this. I've seen you and Logan. . .and the way he worries about you constantly. I have no right to try and take you away from him, or him away from you. I'm sorry if I tried to." Zack said. Max reached over and took his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay Zack. It really is." Max said. Zack smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're awake." Logan said as he walked into the room, Audrey in his arms. He leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He softly handed Audrey to Max and sat beside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you guys want anything?" Zack asked standing. Logan and Max both shook their heads and Zack left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He seems different." Logan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's just realising the advantage of family." Max said, allowing Audrey to play with her fingers. "Are we safe here?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. I looked around and Lydecker's men have all disappeared. But I'm not taking any chances. I've got you checked out." Logan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can leave?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right this second." Logan said. Max leant forward to get up, but Logan stopped her. "I'll pack your stuff." He lightly ran his finger across his daughters forehead before standing and heading to the closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later they were sitting in the car on the way to Fogle Towers. Zack was sitting in the back seat holding Audrey in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's such a cute baby. . .yes you are! Yes you are!" He stopped when he saw both Max and Logan looking at him, amused. "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Max said. 'I just think we're seeing a side of you that we've never seen before."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I just think 'Uncle Zack' has a nice ring to it." Zack said. Logan chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, how would you like to be Audrey's godfather Zack?" Logan asked, knowing that Max would have absolutely no problem with it. Max was as surprised as Zack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Zack asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Unless Max has a problem with it." Logan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No problem here." Max said. She reached over and squeezed Logan's hand gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd love to." Zack said grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan! Where's the dip?" Max yelled to Logan who was busy changing Audrey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In the fridge!" Logan shouted back. Seconds later he emerged from the bedroom holding Audrey, a triumphant look on his face. "I did it!" Logan said. Max laughed and retrieved the dip from the fridge. She placed it on a tray and picked it up. Logan took the tray and put it back on the counter, then slid one arm behind her back, holding Audrey in the other. He kissed her gently on the temple and spun her around to face him. He leant over and kissed her on the lips lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Logan. . .we can't." Max said pulling back. Logan groaned. "We have to go socialise. This is OUR daughter's party." Logan looked at his daughter sitting in between them, and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you guys going to come out here with that food or what?" Original Cindy stuck her head into the kitchen. She had just accepted to being Audrey's godmother and was beaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Logan said. "Unfortunately." He added in quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard that!" Max said slapping him playfully on the arm. She looked up at him. "I love you Logan Cale." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too Max." Logan said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blubgh!" They looked down at their daughter and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We love you too honey." Logan said kissing her on the forehead. "Well, let's go enjoy this party." He said offering Max his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's." Max said taking his hand as he led the way to the lounge room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taadaa! My trilogy is complete! Wow, that was a long chapter, for me anyway. See now, if I wrote an epilogue I wouldn't know what to put in it. Same thing with a sequel. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
